Through patent publications WO 99/39929 and WO 03/095246, it is previously known to separate the tire and the rim in a vehicle wheel by pressing in one rim edge in the radial direction by means of a number of press-in elements. These are designed to deform one rim edge such that the tire can be removed in a substantially axial direction.